


Markiplier x Reader: Right Down The Street

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tumblr, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he isn't that far away, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Right Down The Street

**Author's Note:**

> This happened. I would write something better, but I haven't posted something in a while and needed to put at least one thing up. I might come up with a multi-chapter thing soon, but I don't know. It's just that school is starting up in about a week and it's stressing me out to a breaking point. I'm sure I'll be fine once I adjust to the schedule, but for now, have this. xoxo

“Hello?” you answered your phone as your scrolled through Tumblr on your computer.  
“Hello, friend-o!” Mark replied happily. You laughed.  
“It’s, like,” you looked at the time, “1:30 in the morning.”  
“And that's not an appropriate time to call my best friend?” You scoffed, laughing.  
“You never told me I was your best friend!”  
“I just made the decision. Right now. You’re my best friend.”  
“Oh, really now?”  
“And who’s your best friend?”  
“My computer.” He feigned hurt.  
“What?” You sighed, rolling your eyes.  
“My best friend is my only friend.”  
“So me?”  
“Yeah, why would it be anyone else?”  
“Because you have lots of followers.”  
“You have double that.” Mark laughed.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“I’m scrolling through my dash now and- Oh, my God!”  
“What?”  
“I’m not going to describe it, but it was NSFW.”  
“Oh, really? What’s that doing on your dash, hm?” You sighed, scrolling back up to it.  
“The only criticism I’ll give it is its unrealism.”  
“What do you mean, its unrealism?”  
“Do you want to know why?”  
“Sure.”  
“No one’s boobs are that big on an anime character, and certainly not on this body size. She’s got the tiniest arms and legs known to anime and boobs bigger than her body.”  
“Did someone draw it?”  
“No, it’s from the anime.” Mark started laughing profusely. “God, Mark, it’s not that funny!”  
“No, it’s because it just came up on my dash now!” You started laughing with him, elbows falling onto your desk because you were laughing so hard.  
“Oh, my God,” you said after you calmed down. “You know, it’s funny because you’re literally like a street away, yet here we are, talking on the phone.”  
“Yeah,” Mark laughed in return. You heard a yawn coming from his line. “I have to go, though. Hunger and sleep both call for me.”  
“Good for you.”  
“Are you going to bed?”  
“Does it sound like it? Mark, I’m as wide awake as a Monster mixed with a Nos.” Mark laughed.  
“Okay. I’ll probably see you today, then.”  
“Night, Mark.”  
“Night.” You hung up the phone. God damn, that post. That had to be the funniest thing you’ve seen all night. Or morning. Time is irrelevant, isn’t it?  
You jumped when you heard noises coming from outside. You shook it off. Probably just another raccoon rummaging through your trash. They seemed to really like old Chinese food and empty soda bottles.  
Then you heard a voice. It grunted, then went, “Ah!” followed by another crash. You stood up, grabbing a big, heavy book by your computer. Well, it was dictionary, but you knew that if you swung it, you would hurt whoever was outside. You took careful steps towards your window, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a hand gripped the windowsill and made you jump. After that came the top of a head, then a face.  
"Mark!" you whisper-yelled as he smiled. You put down your dictionary and opened the window.  
"Like you said, I live right down the street," he laughed, looking up and brushing a twig from his hair.  
"It's, like, 1:30!" Mark grinned.  
"And that's not an appropriate time to visit my best friend?" You rolled your eyes, laughing as you helped him through the window. As you did so, his foot got caught on the windowsill and he fell over onto you. The window snapped shut after his foot barely made it through and you looked at him.  
"And you thought you could just climb through my window, right?" you asked. Mark grinned.  
"I live right down the street," he replied.


End file.
